


Butterflies【7】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 盾冬主线发展，后部分PWP慎入。





	Butterflies【7】

晚餐时间快乐又美好，Steve可惜这只进行了一个小时。

 

两人并肩走出餐厅之后，Steve悄悄放慢了脚步。

 

路边的街灯洒下暖黄的光芒，一道道相连穿过繁华喧闹的街道，身边一切都被按下了快进，唯有Bucky的背影在他眼中聚焦放慢。

 

两人慢慢走到街头。

“早点休息。”Steve说。

“你也是。”Bucky对Steve眨了眨眼，接着笑着伸出双手。

 

于是在Bucky开门上车前，Steve得到了专属于自己的微笑和拥抱。

 

他发间清爽的香气萦绕在Steve鼻尖，Steve像个偷吃糖果的孩子，做贼心虚的磨蹭Bucky的脸颊，又故作无事的撇开脸。

 

恋恋不舍的松开拥抱，Bucky转身上车，车门关上后视线被无情隔断，Steve仍不死心的望着。

 

保姆车渐行渐远，直到完全看不见，他收回视线后脸色立刻由晴转阴，速度快到令人咂舌。孤身只影在街边站了一会儿，Steve垂头丧气，看起来就像惨遭遗弃的狗狗可怜又无助。

 

缓了一会，他向停车场走去，脑海里全是Bucky离开时主动给他的拥抱。

 

下垂的嘴角又快速扬了起来，快步走到车边，Steve打开车门坐进驾驶室，他打算到家之后，给自己倒杯威士忌。

 

Bucky坐上车后，立马拿起手机给Sam发了条消息。

 

Bucky：我和Steve聊过了。

 

Sam回复他消息的速度堪称神速。

 

Sam：所以，他的态度怎么样？

 

许是因为Sam的提问，Bucky回想起方才和Steve的谈话。

 

在他们将话题终于聊到重点，Steve的回答，Bucky一字一句都认真听着。

 

他谈吐间满是锐不可当的气势，他直截了当、脱口而出。

 

“至于我和你的关系。”

 

他毫不犹豫，不容拒绝的作出独裁。

 

“你可以放心直接的说，这没什么不好的，你是我的偶像，是我的好朋友，我无条件信任你。”

 

不是商人的精明利用，也不是圆滑世故之人的保守，像个真正的朋友。

 

Steve对他毫不设防，向他袒露心声，一种强烈的被需要感油然而生。

 

夜色迷离而生动，布鲁克林大桥车水马龙，霓虹流光溢彩洒在Bucky带笑的面容上。

 

Sam：哦天！这兄弟不愧是你的脑残粉，不过话说回来，你本来就不会做什么对他不利的事情，我怎么觉得他别有用心。

 

Bucky：省省吧Sam，Steve能从我这得到什么，他看起来像会缺什么吗？我也只是陪他聊聊天。

 

Sam：我明白我明白，他可是Steve Rogers，他要什么有什么，以他的身份，也许别有用心的该是我们。

 

次日，Bucky一觉睡到了中午。

 

Sam来按响门铃的时候他正叼着牙刷，开了门就小跑着回了浴室。

 

Sam已经习惯了他这幅样子，将带来的食物放在桌上，Sam问，“小鹿仔，你又钻研剧本到半夜了？”

 

Bucky在浴室里含糊不清的应了一声。

 

Sam好笑的摇摇头，坐在沙发上耐心等他。

 

Bucky昨晚入睡的时候已经是夜里一两点。他知道自己熬夜的坏习惯很容易影响第二天的工作，他分明也答应了Steve回家后早点休息，但躺上床后他根本毫无困意，只能瞪着双眼。

 

下次不该把剧本放到床头柜上，离得真是太近，他会控制不住伸手去拿。

 

迅速从衣柜里选了一套衣服换上，Bucky拨弄着调皮的刘海走出卧室，“现在出发不算晚吧。”

 

“时间还很充裕。”Sam回答，接着指了指桌子，“还好我有先见之明，给你备好了食物。”

 

Sam一副得意洋洋的样子，Bucky翘了翘嘴角，“谢了兄弟。”

 

解决了午餐，他们出发电视台。

 

Bucky今日的行程只有电影《灰色人生》的后宣访谈，他到达后台的时候，剧组其他人员也差不多到齐。

上台前化妆师为他简单盖了点粉，遮住了昨晚熬的更明显的黑眼圈。走上台后，他们挨个与主持人拥抱、落座，访谈正式开始。

 

Bucky作为主演，受到了主持人的重点关注。

 

他还算从容的应对了主持人的连番轰炸，适时将话题抛给同事们，这样兜兜转转，访谈即将到达尾声。

 

主持人将话题引到了当下热点，再次夸赞了一遍《灰色人生》的票房，接着主持人将电影情节仔细剖析，针对Bucky饰演的设计师一角，赞赏导演很好的用电影叙述社会痛点，流行性悲观与经济。

 

于是从导演开始，所有人表达了一番对电影的见解，大家又围绕电影聊起现下经济的流行趋势。

 

主持人抓住契机，在录制的最后，和Bucky聊起最近几番引爆话题的商业巨头，Thor Odinson和SteveRogers。

 

Bucky心领神会，就事论事的夸赞了Thor和Steve对经济的影响力，但主持人不愿轻易放过他，追问道，“你和SteveRogers先生的关系看起来很好，但以往好像没听说你们打过交道。”

 

“嗯，我爱Stevie，他是个非常好的朋友。”Bucky耸耸肩，露出一个真诚的笑容，“至于大家没听说过我们的关系，我想，好朋友不需要大肆宣传吧。”

 

……

 

作为赌徒之一，Thor当然非常关注赌局的进展。

 

虽然第二个赌约一直未见结果，他也不急躁。

 

提着助理准备的笼子，Thor径直走到房间避光角落的玻璃柜前。把柜顶的玻璃窗口推开，他将关着田鼠的笼子放进隔间，打开了中间阻隔的活门。

 

一只小田鼠小心翼翼的钻出了笼子，没爬几步，它停下来定了定神，开始观察周围的新世界，片刻后，它的胆子大了起来，一点一点爬向前方，离盘踞在角落的颊窝蝰蛇越来越近。

 

似乎是察觉到了致命危机，它立马撒腿想要逃跑。但颊窝蝰蛇早在它接近的时候，就灵敏的察觉到了它的温度，狡黠的吐着芯子，蝰蛇通体碧透的身躯像一张拉紧的弓，在小田鼠逃离前迅捷的窜了出去。

 

把小田鼠勒得紧紧的，蝰蛇对着它勾起诡谲的笑容，紧接着，血盆大口中的獠牙刺入了这小家伙的脖子。

 

毒素将会一点点侵入，麻痹它的神经，慢慢地，这可怜的小田鼠将会动弹不得，毫无知觉的被吞食殆尽。

 

Thor总是乐于欣赏爱宠的捕猎过程。

 

手机在裤袋里发出嗡的一声，Thor拿出一看，笑意更甚。

 

Loki：Odinson先生，下周一，我的管家将会带来财产移交合同。

 

Thor：真是贴心，Laufeyson先生。正巧，我为你准备了一份礼物，就交给管家先生带给你吧。

 

……

 

由Rogers企业主办，一年一度的慈善晚宴，于这周三举行。

 

James将审核通过的策划案送来办公室交由Steve做最后评断，认真浏览了一遍，Steve点点头，“大致没什么问题，只是，宾客名单需要添加。”

 

Steve报出了Bucky的名字，James立马就回想起他是上次跟着总裁坐上车的那位先生，精明强干的助理没有多问，立马退出办公室着手工作。

 

慈善晚宴如期举行，宾客接踵而至。

 

会场高挂的吊灯将光辉照耀整个大厅，包围着主人公的各路人士衣冠楚楚，互相攀谈。Steve对他们的谈话并不上心，时不时望向门口，Steve满心期待他的甜心到达。

 

他没有等很久，入口处传来各路媒体的询问声以及不停响起相机闪光灯的咔嚓声，告知了Steve一切，视线快速穿梭过人群，Steve刚好看见Bucky在保镖的护送下走入会场。

 

心情一下就愉悦起来，Steve向Bucky走过去，两人默契的“嘿”了一声，相视一笑，顺理成章地伸出双手，Steve得到了第二个拥抱。

 

从媒体为他们记录下第一张合影，Steve的手顺势搂上了他的肩膀，Bucky没想过拒绝，Steve也开始得寸进尺，半场下来，Steve的右手几乎都搭在Bucky的肩上。

 

变故是在一位美丽的女士没有拿稳waiter递去的红酒时发生的，当时她离Bucky站的很近，Bucky背对着她在聆听Steve说话，她弄洒酒杯导致Bucky的背部及以下都被泼上了红酒。

 

Steve听到这位女士的惊呼声立马侧过头去看，Bucky也被惊叫吓了一跳，他的衣服打湿透了紧贴着后背，他立马意识到发生了什么。

 

Bucky转过身，面对这位满脸歉意并且不停道歉的女士露出宽慰的微笑，“不必慌张女士，我没事，不过我得先离场片刻了。”

 

Bucky安抚了一下这位女士，他转身向Steve无奈的扬了扬眉，接着走向会场洗手间的方向，Steve对身边的商业伙伴说了声抱歉，也跟着离开了。

 

晚宴才进行到一半，接下来他还得穿着这身衣服，Bucky走进洗手间后打开水龙头沾湿了手帕，扭着身体对着洗手台上的镜子有点艰辛的擦拭着后背。

Steve看他这样，主动揽下了任务，接过了Bucky犹豫不定、缓缓递来的手帕，Steve一点一点擦拭着他背后的酒漬，两人陷入了一阵诡异的沉默，接着，Steve单膝跪在Bucky身后，认真的擦拭着他的西裤。

 

Bucky有些受宠若惊，他扭头看向满脸专注的Steve，“Stevie，不用这样，随便擦擦就好。”

 

Steve还未作答，这时门口传来一对男女的调笑声，接着脚步声越来越近，两人同时抬起头，莫名都露出惊慌的表情，也不知道是谁拽着谁，他们下意识躲进了厕所隔间。

 

那对男女显然是一路跌跌撞撞进的洗手间，发出了不少噪音，脚步声止于他们旁边的隔间，“砰”的传来关门声，然后便是窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。

 

这对男女进男厕的隔间干起了坏事，而他们也像两个偷情的小伙子躲进了隔间，Bucky意识到这状况笑了起来，Steve了然于心也跟着笑了起来。

 

隔间很狭小，两个大男人待在里面难免束手束脚，他们笑着笑着视线撞在一起，Bucky咂舌，“这种情况还真没有过……”

 

“嗯。”Steve不知该如何作答。

 

他们距离不到十公分。Steve的大脑开始超负荷运转，正直的脸上通红一片，Steve浑然不知自己盯着Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。

 

如炬的目光烧的Bucky浑身发热，随着旁边隔间响起令人脸红心跳的水声，Bucky浓密的眼睫颤动了几下，有些羞涩的别过脸，手足无措的倚靠在门上。

 

Steve心头一阵酥痒，宛如一头饿兽猛地扑了上去，他捧着Bucky的后脑，吻上令他心心念念的嘴唇。

 

Bucky在Steve的脸撞过来的时候瑟缩了一下，反射性闭上了双眼，Steve顶开了他的牙齿，不断索取的攻势瞬间击溃了他的理智，Bucky喘不过气来，茫然的被钳住后颈与Steve深吻。

 

他们在晚宴上并没有喝多少酒，但此时都有些发晕，Bucky想着就索性让Steve继续，当Steve解开Bucky的腰带，褪下西裤掏出他的阴茎含住，Bucky再次瑟缩了一下，他弓起身体，带着软糯的鼻音说，“这可太疯狂了。”

 

这行径是Steve人生最大胆的一次，仅于性爱这方面来说。Steve从没做过这种事，但他勤奋好学，努力给Bucky形状可观的阴茎深喉，Steve尽量用嘴唇裹住牙齿避免刮痛他，舌尖不停地勾弄冠沟，喉咙吸附着阴茎的前端，浑身的血液似乎一下子涌到那处，激烈的快感却从身下上升到头顶，Bucky发出细碎的哭吟。

 

“嗯啊……Stevie，别这样。”颤抖的双手撑在隔间两侧，快感连绵不绝的侵袭全身，Bucky四肢酸软，羞耻极了，他软软地哀求着，但Steve真是太认真了，一门心思的舔弄他的阴茎。

 

“唔嗯……啊啊。”Bucky很快要到达高潮，Steve右手按着Bucky的腰不让他退出阴茎，逐渐放大的快感令Bucky小腹痉挛，不断想要摆脱控制。

 

Steve没有理会青年的挣扎，大手握住阴茎的柱身，更加过分的用犬齿轻刮了一下小孔，Bucky一下子瞪大了湿漉漉的绿眼睛，跳动的阴茎一股脑射进了Steve嘴里。

 

惊讶的看着Steve吐出阴茎后咽下精液，Bucky漂亮的脸红的快要滴血，接着Steve带着Bucky换了个姿势，换成Bucky伏在他身下。

 

注视着Bucky掏出自己的性器，Steve硬挺的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，在Bucky将他的阴茎一点点含入口中后，Steve不由自主将控制欲释放到最大。

 

按住Bucky的后脑，Steve盯着他的天使淫靡绯红的脸蛋，用大到可怖的阴茎逗弄他的小嘴，在他唇瓣上滑来滑去，又故意搅弄两下他柔软的舌头，然后挺腰直顶喉咙深处。

 

Steve看着他来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑下，Bucky两眼失神大口喘息，他在不经意间露出欲仙欲死的表情，Steve真庆幸这只有自己能看到。

 

现在的发展在这发生之前简直就是奢望，满足地享受着Bucky的主动，Steve将他领口的几粒扣子解开，大手顺着皮肤滑了进去，手指停在Bucky结实胸肌上挺立的乳尖。

 

捏着他小巧的乳头，Steve试着拉扯了一下，结果就是Bucky浑身一颤，上身跟着Steve的手微微前倾，蹙起眉毛，Bucky脸上挂上委屈巴巴的表情，显然是被Steve没轻没重的手劲扯痛了。

 

Steve轻轻揉捏了一会，没多久指腹间的乳头渐渐发硬，Steve又用指尖拨弄了一会后，大手直接覆住他的胸揉搓起来。

 

身下抽送的速度逐渐加快，Bucky勉强跟上他的节奏吞吐着，艰难地维持着嘴巴大张的姿势，腮帮子因为Steve持久的玩弄开始酸胀。随着撞击越来越快，水汽再一次弥漫Bucky的大眼睛，他逐渐跟不上Steve的节奏，喉口不断产生下意识的呕吐反射，唇瓣在摩擦下充血显出艳丽的红。

 

几乎快把他的嘴巴干穿，Bucky所有呻吟都变成沉闷颤抖的鼻音，两人的呼吸紊乱，在Steve喘着粗气乱顶几下之后，抽出的阴茎将一大股白浊喷在Bucky的脸上。

 

乳白的精液顺着他的脸颊流动，还有几滴挂在他紧闭的眼睫和嘴边，他被Steve射的脸上都是精液，缓缓睁开眼睛，Bucky露出委屈无辜的表情。

 

Steve用手指拭去Bucky脸上的精液，接着双手捧起他的脸，“和我在一起吧，Buck。”

 

Bucky并不能认为他在开玩笑，因为Steve脸上的神情真的认真的过分。

 

注视着Steve真挚的双眼，Bucky沉默了许久。


End file.
